Case File 39: Endgame, Part 1
Endgame, Part 1 is the thirty-ninth episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Wars. Summary It's the endgame, and the rangers are just living in it. Featured Lineup: All Rangers Plot Cosmos looks on at the World Merge in anger. He blames Fuden for the Chaos. Cosmos attacks Ryan, saying "No matter what, I must complete my mission. You must be destroyed, Royle!" Lara yells "WAIT! SENTINEL STOP!" and causes him to fall over, suffering an identity crisis. She decides it's her time to strike and begins to use her powers to lockout U.L.S.A.R from the body. "UNHAND ME, STOP, DON'T, NOOOOOOOOO!" U.L.S.A.R tries to remain in control, but begins to get sut out. Lara commands the rangers to restrain Cosmos as she tries to defeat the Robot Meanance. When she defeats him, the U.L.S.A.R program is purged from the body. Cosmos reawakes as someone new. "Sentinel, you're back!" Lara is relieved to see him back, as far as she knows. He surveys his surroundings. "No, I am not the Sentinel." Calvin asks "Are you U.L.S.A.R?" "No, not U.L.S.A.R. I'm not The Sentinel, the Brain Shard, Sakura, or any one part. I, I feel different." "Uhh guys! The Earth is moving, and it's not an Earthquake!" Andy states. The ground begins to rip apart as a result of the World Merge. Calvin runs to save civilians, as the others follow suit. Cosmos' uses his power and taps into Jiro's brain, and stuns him, disorienting him a bit. He takes control of his body, and smashes the console controlling the World Merge. This causes the World Merge to stop as he drops the Destiny Shard. "You might not be the Sentinel, but you are good, are you not?" Lara hopes for a yes, but can she be sure? "We can't assume that!! He's still the Six Fists' baby. We can't trust him for good." Ryan says. "I can't blame you for that. I can't make you trust me." He looks up at Jiro, and around to see the people suffering. "But your world is in trouble, and I will do whatever to save it, even if it costs me my life!" U.L.S.A.R is furious. His plan is falling apart, again. Fortunately he had his original body improved, and still had a back up plan ready. Calvin orders the team to regroup at Atlantis, as they plan their next move. Meanwhile, Fuden's plan is going great. The Star Orb is mere meters away, and Xemon doesn't suspect him as the thief. He pulls out Sakura's book, and casts a Duplication spell. He now can be in two places. His duplicate walks up to Jiro. "Jiro, don't you think it's dangerous to continue, this was a bad idea!" "Are you kidding? You MADE me get this Orb! I'm keeping it. No questions. Now help me fix this machine. It’s shot." At Atlantis, the team begins to plan, but they have nothing for what the World Merge is. Cosmos gets more knowledge. "I, I, I SEE VISIONS OF U.L.S.A.R's PLAN! HE WANTS TO DROP ATLANTIS ON THE EARTH, AND DESTROY IT! His armies of robots, following his command to destroy on sight!" As Cosmos says this, ULSAR attacks Atlantis, lasering away the earth under the country. "It's U.L.S.A.R! Ryan morphs and flies out to fight him. As he says this ULSAR makes his attack, and fires at the structures of the city. He bullies Ryan out of the sky. "U.L.S.A.R, I know I've caused you harm, and I'm sorry. But please stop. I've changed. We can create a better Eearth for all human, robots, and all life alike! Promise!" Ryan hopelessly pleads "I have no use for humans. Now be destroyed!" U.L.S.A.R's laser shoots Ryan and the rest of the rangers. The rangers fail to stop him. Once Jiro restarts the World Megre, Atlantis is going for a ride... The rangers are hopelessly defeated. What could they do to stop this. Ryan pouts at what he did in creating ULSAR, while Calvin sulks in what he did in not stopping the Star Orb every chance they got. Just then Rick Blaster arrives... "Feeling sorry for yourself I see. I expected better of Earth's defenders. There was a plan, to bring Earth's staunchest protectors, to save us when we couldn't ourselves, and here they sit pouting." Rick pumps up the rangers and they decide to fight back, no matter what. The team begins to suit up, as Calvin draws up battle plans for ULSAR. ULSAR finishes his army. “I made a man mistake. I had it all! The body, the generals, the army, the power! But because I wanted the rangers to suffer, I didn’t finish them off. No more. No more excuses. It’s time.” He uploads himself into a new body, one with red and blue ultimate styling, one fit for a robotic overlord. His power, albeit not insane like Cosmos, is still enough to take on all 13 Rangers. He finally strikes Atlantis, scattering the citizens. All hands are on deck. Ayumi, James and Micheal shoot at land bots, while Peter, Andy, Tyler, and Fury shred some more. Ryan flies, lasering them. Lara, Aaron, and Cosmos use their magic to stop the threats. Calvin fights robot after robot tearing them apart. Calvin sees his enemy, and takes U.L.S.A.R head on. "Ah Roosevelt. Earth's Righteous Man. Always barking the right thing. Your declaractions won't save you here!" A boast from U.L.S.A.R shows his true thoughts on the Red Ranger. "No one man should have the power you seek!" Calvin runs in with his shield and attacks him. Ryan joins in. The two seem to over power him, but then, The Fake Fuden decides to rebel against Jiro, per Fuden’s control. He fights him off a bit, but Jiro activates the World Merge, pushing the Prince away “Enough! We don’t have much time, now sit and be still!” His guards restrain the Fake Prince, as the real one watches with evil in his eyes “All according to plan, muhhaa!” Atlantis begins to float. The land is airborne. ULSAR is fighting on his terms now. The rangers instantly jump to save civilians in the zords, but it’s not fast enough. Hook watches the attacks from South Korea, and laughs at U.L.S.A.R. He then makes his escape as cops chase after him. "You'll never catch HOOK, Fools!!" He laughs. On Xemon, the land faces great terror, The shockwave created from dropping Atlantis could prove catastrophic for all 10 worlds. Sakura can’t take it anymore. She’s not going to destroy her world, and her people just to be with Raiden. She wakes him up and tells him about Jiro, his sworn enemy. “Please Raiden! You are the 10 worlds last hope! I’m sorry for what I helped cause!” She says through tears. “It will be okay. I will stop Jiro. Hachimann! Portal!” Raiden rides the space bridge back to Earth, just as Fuden expected. “Let my brother go you monster!” “My sworn enemy, come to spoil my big day. As if!” The two fight, as the fake Fuden wrestles himself free. Jiro raises his sword over a distracted Raiden, but the fake Fuden takes the slash, dying and ejecting the two from his ship. Raiden catches his brother as they land on a farm. “BROTHER! NOOOO!!!” “I’m sorry for what I did with the Star Orb, last year*cough* you are the last hope Raiden, defeat Jiro!” “Mother will hear about your sacrifice” Raiden says through tears. “I didn’t do it for her” Fuden then dies Raiden begins to crackle and boil over with anger. “Jiro, you will surely die for that...” Debuts *Ultimate U.L.S.A.R Body Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart:' Avengers: Age Of Ultron (2015), Thor: The Dark World (2013) *Mission 54: The Last Day (Cosmos Fight Scenes) *Mission 55: A New Day... (Story) *Mission 17: Double Agent (Ultimate U.L.S.A.R Debut) *Chikara Sentai Chouranger vs Seiba Sentai Buildranger (World Merge) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Kamenrider2011